BeTrail to Death
by AACS
Summary: Warning: Suicide, MaleMale love. Quite angsty. Harry writes out his story of his beloved and his loved ones death.Chapter 3 up, sorry for lateness!
1. Harry Explains

A/N: Hey, new fic! Bit angsty but if you like that sort of thing, its good!

Author: AACS/Viki

Title: Be-trail to death

General: Romance/Angst

I do not own anything except this plot and any poems or song extracts that may be thrown into this fic.

Hello, my name is Harry Potter and I'm here to tell you the, I'm afraid to say, woeful story of my terrible ordeal with the boy I gave my heart and soul to. Before we start; I would like to tell you a piece of useless information that I learned from the one and only Draco Andronixius Luciano Malfoy, the boy of my dreams. The information is this: In a set of tarot cards, the death card symbolises a new start or beginning; I would like to add that I think who or what ever came up with this definition of death is an idiot and must never have had anybody close to him die. That piece of worthless and rather stupid information leads on to where my sad tale begins; some idiot out there could call it a beginning, but its not, the start of me and my darling deceased's relationship had been building gradually upwards. Our love is one of the rare things in the worlds that has no starting point and no ending point, because even though Draco is dead I still feel love for him that is so strong I an build the feel of his presence around myself, a sanctuary I can lock myself in and for a little while, I feel safe, something only Draco can do for me. I suppose before I begin to tell you my fairy-tale of love, passion and betrayal I should describe Draco to you; he had milky white skin that felt like velvet to touch, if we ever went on a moonlit stroll his skin would glow, making him look more pure and magical than ever. Even though Draco was quite tall his facial features were fairly petit, but still, they were perfect as if god himself had sculptured them. Dragon's hair was beautiful, it framed his face like a silver halo. If I were ever worried or hurt, I would bury my face in that silky pillow of blonde hair. Draco wasn't macho, he was slim and elegant, the way I liked it. The very best thing about my fairy like boy were his eyes, I only wish I could gaze into them now and get lost in that flying sensation of Draco's diamond heart, the heart that directed all emotions to its owners star like eyes; but that feeling can only be given by the real, living Draco and it pains me for eternity to say that the wondrous, soaring feeling is lost, dead and gone forever. Which brings me back to telling you our story, me and Draco's tale. I'll start from when me and Draco shared our first lovers kiss; you could say it's the start of our story; I call it the realization of love.

A/N: I know, it's a bit short, but I think the next chapter will definitely be longer, please review, even of you think its crap, I just wan to know whether or not to carry on this story, I had to write it because the dark plot bunny was hopping about so much it gave me a bad headache!

AACS

Viki


	2. Bloody Hearts Lead to Knives

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update very fast but something happened to me recently witch left me unable to write; I am not going to go into extreme details but lets just say it left me well and truly heartbroken.

If you'll please forgive the cliché here; I remember the time I first saw Draco for who he really was as if it were yesterday, the rain came down so hard that night, yes, night, I had taken to 'haunting' the halls in the dark. I saw Draco looking up at the full moon through a large window; he looked so angelic with silver tears coursing a path down his flawless face. I watched him silently for a few minutes before approaching him to ask him what was wrong, he didn't answer me at first but after a moment of silence he told me everything was wrong, nothing felt right and he was sad beyond reason. It was then I chose to act upon my hearts desire, I forgot my own problems and decided to lift Draco's from him. I took his hand and locked it inside mine, promising to help him sort his life out. The next thing Draco said made me realise I loved him, He said I didn't have to act the hero in front of him.

We sat and talked until about midnight about unimportant things like DADA and quidditch, telling each other a bit about ourselves. Then we got to more serious matters, the air seemed to grow colder and the hallway seemed to darken. We discussed problems and things we were unhappy about, we gave each other advice and I finally confessed to Draco that I was gay but I refused to come out for the fear of getting beat up. He said this: Listen, be yourself, If people don't like it they'll lose you're friendship, that's their punishment, not yours

We both noticed we sitting close, there was a moment of electricity preparing us for the action that followed; but as I'm sure you can guessed, mine and Draco's lips pressed together in a motion of pure love and care.

I didn't want to leave; I refused to part with him but he told me he didn't want me to lose sleep over him. I went off back to Gryffindor tower feeling like the happiest person in the world that night.

Ginny was the first to find out, because I'm no good at lying, she was waiting up for me and asked me where I had been, plus, my mind was playing the moment me and Draco had kissed, like a video repeating itself.

I saw Draco the next morning at breakfast, he sent me secret smile with lifted all my worries, it seemed like from the moment he was around the whole world was perfect and that there was no Voldemort, no Death Eaters and no problems with being homosexual, but of course I was still curious, Draco had everything, he was rich, good looking and he was in power, so…what had made such a contempt boy so unhappy and why did he feel so wrong? I wanted to know but I knew I couldn't ask Draco out right; I had to wait, wait for him to come to me. He would confide in me as soon as he wanted to, he could hold on,he was strong wasn't he?

No, I was wrong, Draco wasn't in potions. A mouse like boy called Theodore Nott rushed in shouting Draco was in the boys' rest room, bleeding, unconscious, basically…..dying.

Snape sent me to get madam Pomfrey, I ran all the way to the Hospital wing, Draco was near the end of his life, it urged me to get there fast. I found the nurse and told he what had happened. She asked how he had come to be bleeding but I couldn't answer, I didn't know, then it hit me, like a train smashing through my body making me shake with fear and heartache; images flashed into my brain as I thought of my beloved left cold and alone to die. It was obvious, he had slit his wrist. Draco had been that desperate to get away from his own life, I couldn't think straight, I realized I was alone too, Madam Pomfrey had gone; she had rushed to Draco's aid. Thanking god I followed a shortcut I knew well to the corridor just before the boys' bathroom, I could just see Draco's hair, fanned out on the stone floor, blood staining the perfect silver strands.

I couldn't take it, the room was spinning; the world was slowly turning black, I didn't want to but I did, I fainted, collapsing onto the wall and sliding down hitting the floor with a final black out.

Well, there you go, I'm really getting a feel for this story so please I've me something to work with, anything you would like to see in this tale or perhaps just saying you like/ dislike my writing if you would please be as kind to review :D

AACS

x


	3. Running Away

A/N: I am trying to update this story as fast as possible so please bear it in mind that the writing style is fairly hard and sometimes I have nothing to say, other times I just know exactly what to put, Thanks for any support.

AACS

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in my dormitory with a sore arm; I had landed on top of it when I fell. For a few seconds I forgot how I had come to fall but I remembered as I nestled back into my pillows. My mind flashed a picture of blood seeping into the cracks in the floor and Draco's hair turning red with his own blood. The moment I saw this I began too feel sick, Had Draco made it through? Was he still alive? I had to find out, running the whole familiar path to the hospital wing where I found Draco being helped my Madam Pomfrey. I knew it was Draco but somehow, it didn't look like him, the white pyjamas he wore were almost transparent because his skin had paled, his face had a greenish tinge and he had no expression or indication he was even alive. My train of thought was interrupted by a voice I recognised as Madam Pomfrey.

"He's breathing; we had quite a scare last night. This sort of thing has never happened at Hogwarts before. He almost bled to death. We only just saved him, he'll be fine but he will be in here for quite some time I'm afraid" She stated softly.

I was listening but all the while I kept my eyes on Draco hoping that he would show some sign of a miracle instant recovery.

"How long will he be in for?" I asked, still looking at Draco, My voice sounded somewhat distant as if my mind had detached itself from my body and I was focusing on something completely different. My facial expression must have been somewhere else too because I blinked and Madam Pomfrey was waving a hand in front of my eyes.

"Harry, Harry are you listening, are you feeling all right boy?" She said.

"I'm fine" I managed to regain my self control back "I'm fine" I said again more definitely, I was trying to make myself and my heart believe I was fine but it wasn't really working I just wished I could swap places with Draco, to be in his situation right now and to pull through it for him!

When I finally came to terms with the fact that Draco had tried to take his own life and there was nothing I could do about it I went back to my classes, hoping to try and sort my head out.

I was wrong again! My head couldn't be sorted out everything that had happened in the past few hours clouded my mind and images flashed Blood, Draco, The sickly black I saw in front of my eyes before I fainted, I couldn't take it, I wanted to get out I wanted to see Draco's worry lifting smile! I needed him, I needed him to love me and hold me and kiss my fears away! How could I be in transfiguration when the boy I loved was in the hospital wing, it wasn't right!

I screwed my face up in pain, the thoughts were too much for me and along with bad memories and images that grabbed my heart and twisted it , I couldn't stand the pressure it was causing, I ran out of the classroom blinded by my own fright and my own worried mind. I didn't even know where I was going, I just ran, away from my friends, away from my fears, tears, thoughts and worries I just ran and ran and ran.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Another chapter finished please review I need feed back and is there anything you would like to see?

AACS

P.s: sorry about the shortness of this chapter!

x


End file.
